Date Night
by Sevvy101
Summary: It's date night for the two secret boyfriends. A quick itty-bitty oneshot. Puckurt. PG13, if that.


"I'm going out." Kurt paused at the doorway, his new Marc Jacob's jacket folded over his arm as he grabbed his keys.

"With who? I thought you said all the girls were going on some spa-retreat this weekend?" Burt didn't turn away from the sports game he was watching, although both boys knew he was awaiting a response.

"Noah."

"That Puckerman punk?" At this the older of the two stood up and stared at his son, not quite understanding what was going on.

"He's not that bad anymore." Kurt shrugged and looked around the room, not meeting his father's eyes.

Burt looking at his son up and down, taking in his outfit. While every piece of clothing his son wore always appeared to be meticulously planned, this time around it seemed to be even more obvious the amount of care Kurt had taken into selecting and putting together the articles. "Why are you so dressed up, then?"

Letting out a frustration grown at the same time his phone let out a chime—probably a text from Puck asking just where the hell Kurt was—he sighed and explained through gritted teeth, "We're going on a date."

"Excuse me?" Burt asked. He didn't want to sound as shocked as he did, but the truth of the matter was he was _not_ expecting his son to start dating until college, thanks to the nature of the town they lived in. Burt never thought he was too hard on Kurt, especially when it came to the activities he partook in outside of their house, so long as his ground rules were followed, but a _date_? And with that home-wrecking punk? "This is the same boy that teased you mercilessly over the past five years, right?"

"He's changed, I promise. Just trust my opinion on this." Kurt tried to smile, to reassure his father, but he knew it would take a lot more than a soft smile to convince the man. "I'll bring him over next time, if you'd like, but tonight we agreed to meet up and I'm already running late."

"Next time, yeah. Definitely." Burt nodded, reclaiming his seat in a bit of a confused haze.

Deciding to get out of there as soon as possible—who knew when or if Burt would pull him back in for another sex-ed talk—Kurt nearly slammed the front door in his haste to reach his car and head in the direction of the Puckerman household. Once there, the trip literally only taking a few minutes, Kurt went to knock on the door just as Noah ripped the wooden frame open.

"Eager, much?" Raising an eyebrow, Kurt inquired.

"You're late." Noah narrowed his eyes.

"My dad wanted to try his luck at a game of 20 questions revolving around you, I couldn't help it." Kurt shrugged while pushing past Puck and into his house, hanging his coat up on the hooks adjacent to the door.

"I am notably famous, aren't I?"

"Not in the best of ways, Puckerman." Turning to face his date with his hands on his hips, Kurt looked him up and down once and for all. "And what have you planned for us tonight?"

Sliding up next to the slightly shorter boy—he had grown quite a bit in the last year, Puck noted—Noah wrapped an arm around his shoulders while bending down to speak into his ear, although not quite lowering his voice since they were the only ones in the house at the moment. "Some sweet, hot loving upstairs with Puckasaurus to get the night started, followed by a lesson in how to cook waffles provided by Master Chef Puckerman. If you're lucky I'll even take you out for a late movie or a trip to the park or some shit like that."

"How kind of you, getting the action done first and _then_ the romanticism." The sarcasm in Kurt's voice was clear and evident although he spoke with a smirk firmly on his face. Puck returned the action before moved his hand to the boy's neck and pulling him in for a swift kiss.

"I've missed you, you know." Puck's voice dropped a few decibels as he pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"We've been over this every time we get together; I'll be transferring back soon." Wrapping his hands around Noah's neck, Kurt smiled, kissing the boy's cheek.

"But no one else does. Not even Finn. Do you know how hard it is to keep that a secret, not to mention us?"

"As soon as this marking period is over I'll be back and ready to kick any ass that gets in the way of us being crowned Prom Kings, okay?"

Puck pulled his head away before stealing another kiss. "If you say so, Princess."

"Do you secretly want me to have a vagina, or do you just daydream about it and mix reality up with make-believe?" Kurt asked, tightening his lock around Puck's neck.

"You're so cute when annoyed, you know that?" Dodging the question, Puck pulled completely out of Kurt's hold and headed for the staircase, pealing his shirt off in the process.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Do get this date started, sweet thing." With a wink, Noah was gone and up the stairs presumably waiting in his room for Kurt. Sighing, the younger Hummel boy smiled to himself. He could never get sick of the older boy's antics, no matter the situation.

* * *

>AN. A quick little Puckurt oneshot that I meant to take in a totally different direction, but whatever. I need to get some sleep. Enjoy, my loves.


End file.
